1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a fishers tube shaped skirted lure.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art.
One piece, tube shaped, skirted lures are well known and generally comprise a one piece PLASTISOL (TM) or other pourable plastic elastomer shaped body where one end is a closed bulbous end and the other end an open end, from which a multiple strands are created by slitting the open end into the multiple strands to form a skirted tube.
The skirted tube, being made of a pourable plastic elastomer, can be compounded to various colors, glitters, and other properties, to attract fish under various conditions. It is easy to manufacture. However, it exhibits limited durability, the coloration of the plastic elastomer multiple strands is limited to color and glitter only, and the pulsation action of the plastic elastomer multiple strands as retrieved through the water is minimal.
In mankind's epochal struggle to prove itself smarter than fish, said fish seemingly get even more difficult to catch.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.